LUKISAN
by fuerly darkmist
Summary: Jika Hinata tak mendatangi pameran itu. Jika dirinya tak membeli lukisan aneh itu. Jika jarinya tak terluka. Jika tetesan darahnya tak mendarat di lukisan itu. Hidup Hinata tak akan serunyam ini. Lagipula, mengapa manusia bisa muncul dari sebuah lukisan!


**LUKISAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **LUKISAN** **fuerly darkmist**

 **! warning ! OOC ! Typo(s) ! and many mistakes that you'll find !**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata melemparkan tubuh ringannya ke atas kasur empuk yang sebenarnya dapat memuat dua tubuh. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghirup aroma stroberi mint yang menyeruak di kamarnya. Matanya kembali terbuka saat merasa suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah kamar, di akhiri dengan bunyi pintu yang berderit.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersembunyi dari Neji?" Suara lembut Tenten yang masih tergambar tegaslah yang pertama kali Hinata dengar dari beberapa saat keheningan tercipta ketika pintu berderit. Hinata tak bersuara, ia memilih menyamankan posisi berbaringnya menjadi membelakangi gadis cantik bercepol dua itu.

Tenten mendengus, ia tak suka diabaikan. Pengabaian termasuk dari tiga kategori hal yang paling ia benci. Menyusul dengan menunggu dan dibentak. "Aku akan memberimu batas sampai lusa. Jika kau tak segera pulang, aku akan memberi ta―"

"Beritahu saja!"

Tenten membungkam mulutnya saat Hinata lebih dulu memotong kalimatnya. Memandang geram ke arah Hinata yang bercakap nada tinggi padanya. Itu sama saja membentaknya. "Aku tak tahu jika Hyuuga bisa memotong pembicaraan orang lain, itu kelewat tidak sopan apalagi hingga berteriak."

Hinata tak lagi berbaring. Ia sudah berdiri dan menepuk-nepukkan baju dengan upaya merapikannya. "Aku tak menyangka Neji bisa menyukai perempuan yang suka mengurusi hidup orang lain." Hinata melangkah ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamar besar milik Tenten tersebut. "Lagipula tak usah repot mengurusiku, aku sudah kurus kok, cakapar." Lanjutnya diakhiri dengan bantingan pintu kamar mandi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan begitu!"

"Yaa.. cakapar, cakapar, calon kakak iparku~" Hanya suara nyanyian lembut Hinata yang menyahutnya. Membuat Tenten kembali mendengus.

"Aku bahkan sudah memberinya tumpangan selama dua minggu. Sampai kapan harus begini?!" Teriak Tenten kesal sembari mengelus-elus dadanya, mencoba untuk sabar. "Tak apa, mungkin ini memang ujian untuk menikahi Neji."

 **...**

Pameran itu terlalu ramai untuk dikunjungi. Penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang datang berkunjung, walaupun tak membeli. Menengok-nengok apa saja benda-benda yang diperjual-belikan di sana. Mungkin saja ada hal menarik yang akan mereka tukar dengan lembaran uang. Hinata sungguh tak tertarik.

Apa yang harus ditertarikinya? Ia hanyalah gadis SMU yang tak suka keramaian. Ia juga tak suka membuang-buang uang untuk hal-hal tak berguna. Namun kali ini ada sesuatu yang harus ia cari, Hinata harus mencari kuas baru untuk melukis. Kuas lama kesayangan miliknya sudah terbagi dua akibat tabiat buruk dari kakaknya yang suka bercanda. Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya saat mengingat kejadian dua minggu lewat itu, yang membuatnya berakhir bersembunyi di rumah Tenten yang notabenenya adalah kekasih kakaknya sendiri, Neji.

Hinata berjalan memasuki pameran ramai yang sebetulnya begitu ia ingin ia hindari. Namun ini demi mendapatkan kuas lukis dengan harga yang jauh lebih murah dari yang dijual di toko khusus. Tangan Hinata sudah begitu gatal untuk melukis. Kemarahannya yang tak kunjung reda pada Neji ia abaikan saja. Hinata bisa mencaci pemuda itu nanti.

Mata bulatnya melirik-lirik area pameran. Di sini benar-benar begitu sesak. Hinata hampir saja tak bernafas hingga akhirnya ia menemukan lapak khusus penjual lukisan. Untung saja lapak ini tak terlalu jauh dari pintu masuk, sehingga Hinata bisa kembali dengan cepat nantinya.

"Selamat siang, nona cantik, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapaan hangat dari kakek penjual lukisan itu membuat Hinata menoleh dan berjalan mendekati kakek itu.

"Di sini jual kuas lukis tidak, paman?" Hinata bertanya tanpa basa-basi, karena memang ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari lapak tersebut, dan kembali menghirup udara segar nan sejuk.

"Ah! Kebetulan, ada. Nona mau jenis, dan nomor berapa?" Tanya kakek itu sembari tersenyum sumringah pada Hinata.

"Aku ingin _hake_ **1** , _angular_ **2** nomor sembilan, _spotters_ **3** dan _riggers_ **4** nomor duabelas, paman." Sebut Hinata yang disahuti dengan anggukan kakek tersebut.

"Ah, ya.. baik-baik, akan saya ambilkan. Silahkan tunggu, nona." Kakek itu dengan sekejap menghilang di hadapan Hinata untuk mengambil pesanan Hinata.

Hinata memperhatikan beberapa lukisan yang ada di sana untuk menghusir rasa bosannya kala ia menunggu. Lukisan tersebut rata-rata hanya lukisan biasa yang menampilkan sebuah panorama, atau sebuah gambaran binatang, dan lukisan abstrak. Hinata memperhatikan lagi, di sana ternyata juga ada beberapa lukisan potret diri yang membuat Hinata sedikit tertarik, karena memang ia lebih menggemari lukisan potret diri dibanding lukisan lainnya.

Matanya terhenti pada suatu lukisan gambar diri seorang pria tampan nan gagah. Lukisan tersebut hanya menampilkan sebuah pria berambut oranye dan bermata biru. Menampilkan ekspresi yang tegas dan pantang menyerah, tanpa ada lukisan latar belakang. Terkesan seperti lukisan setengah jadi.

"Aneh ya?"

Suara kakek pemilik lapak lukisan itu mengagetkan Hinata. "Uhm, a-apa?"

"Aku tahu kau merasa bingung dengan lukisan ini. Seperti belum selesai. Hanya menampilkan gambar pemuda yang berekspresi seperti itu di atas kanvas putih." Terang kakek tersebut sambil tersenyum memandangi lukisan itu.

"Ah, ya.. begitulah." Jawab Hinata seadanya, karena ia memang sependapat.

"Aku menemukan lukisan itu saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Saat itu, aku hanya memungutnya karena begitu tertarik untuk mewarnainya, sebelumnya tak ada satu warna pun di sana. Aku menyimpannya dengan harapan aku bisa memberi warna yang pas pada lukisan itu, tapi ketika aku mencobanya, semua warna itu tak muncul di atas kanvas. Yang muncul hanya warna biru pada mata itu, dan warna oranye pada rambut serta jaketnya." Hinata mulai tertarik, ia menatap kakek itu dengan pandangan antusias.

"Aku hampir saja menyerah, hingga aku bisa memberi semua warna pada tubuhnya kecuali warna pada sebuah lambang di sebelah kiri jaketnya." Kakek itu meraih lukisan tersebut dan memperlihatkannya pada Hinata. "Aku tak pernah berhasil memberinya warna. Semua warna sudah aku coba hingga aku putus asa dan memutuskan menjualnya. Namun tidak ada yang membeli selama bertahun-tahun." Ucap kakek itu dengan sedikit tawa.

"Jelas saja, lukisan ini bukanlah lukisan istimewa. Dan memang tak cukup menarik, bodoh sekali jika aku berharap ada yang ingin membelinya."

"Aku akan membelinya, paman."

"A-apa?"

"Aku bilang, aku akan membelinya."

 **...**

Hinata menyesali niatnya ketika kakinya malah membawanya ke arah kediaman Hyuuga, bukan ke rumah Tenten. Ia juga mulai menyesali niatnya untuk membeli lukisan setengah jadi yang hanya membuang-buang uangnya saja.

"Kenapa tadi aku mendengarkan ceritanya, sih? Seharusnya aku abaikan saja dan tak usah membelinya." Dengus Hinata melemparkan lukisan itu serta barang bawaannya ke atas kasur miliknya.

Hinata menatap sejenak kamar luas miliknya yang bercat ungu lavender itu. Tak ada letak barang yang berubah selama dua minggu ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Kamar ini begitu ia rindukan, kamar yang menjadi tempatnya melewati suka dan duka kehidupan. Kamar yang menjadi sarananya untuk meluangkan hobinya, melukis. Hinata begitu rindu merasakan kenyamanan kamar ini, sebelum kenyamanan itu berubah menjadi kekesalan saat tangan kekar Neji memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau pulang!" Teriaknya tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Kau ingin memecahkan gendang telingaku? Lepaskan!" Hinata memberontak, yang membuat Neji mau tak mau harus melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hinata! Aku sungguh senang akhirnya kau kembali. Sungguh, maafkan aku, waktu itu aku tak sengaja, aku hanya bercanda!" Neji berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya untuk memohon maaf pada Hinata.

"Semenjak kapan kau jadi seperti ini? Kemana Neji yang selalu menjaga _image_ itu?" Hinata memicingkan alisnya heran melihat perubahan pada kakaknya yang mendadak feminim.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh!" Neji menjitak kepala Hinata pelan.

"Aak! Sakit, tahu! Padahal kau tahu aku di rumah Tenten." Hinata memajukan bibirnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit sakit.

"Tetap saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu, lain kali jangan ulangi lagi, oke? Aku janji akan mengganti kuasmu dengan kuas apa pun yang kau mau. Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi." Neji tersenyum dan ikut mengelus puncak rambut Hinata, membuat Hinata luluh.

Neji begitu tahu cara untuk meredamkan emosinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu, ada pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku janji akan menebus permintaan maafmu dengan sekarung kuas yang bermacam-macam!" Neji berucap singkat sebelum meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kamarnya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis saat Neji keluar kamarnya, dan menghela nafas lega saat penyakit hatinya sudah hilang. Namun tak beberapa lama, ia kembali menyadari sesuatu, ia melihat lagi ke arah lukisan yang ia beli tadi. Meraihnya dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Jika lukisan ini ditemukan saat kakek itu masih bersekolah dibangku dasar, artinya, lukisan ini sudah begitu lama, kan?

Hinata memutuskan untuk mencoba melepaskan bingkai kaca yang melapisi lukisan tersebut, benar-benar memegang kanvasnya membuat Hinata sedikit percaya jika lukisan itu sudah cukup lama, karena didukung dengan kayunya yang mulai lapuk. Mencermati lukisan itu dengan seksama, Hinata baru menyadari jika ada beberapa kanji yang tertera di sudut kayu kanvas. Memang sedikit pudar, namun Hinata dengan jelas bisa membaca tulisannya.

"Uzumaki.. Na ru to?"

Hinata mengelus kayu kanvas itu, namun kayu lapuk yang cukup tajam itu melukai jempolnya, membuat beberapa tetes darah mengenai kanvas tersebut.

"Akh!" Jerit Hinata sebelum ia mengecup jarinya sendiri. Menatap iba lukisan setengah jadi yang sudah ternoda darah itu. "Padahal baru ku beli." Sesal Hinata. Ia berjalan ke sebuah kotak P3K yang berada di atas nakas kamarnya, mencari plester untuk menutupi lukanya.

Hinata ingin meraih kembali lukisan itu, namun sebuah keanehan yang membuatnya terkejut terjadi. Kanvas itu mendadak menampilkan sebuah lukisan dengan warna yang sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya, terlebih, warna itu sedikit lebih hidup. Dan yang membuat Hinata tak kalah terkejut adalah latar kanvas yang putih perlahan bergerak menjadi berwarna sendiri, menampilkan sebuah padang rumput yang luas dan indah.

"A-apa itu?" Hinata terkejut bukan main.

Dan hal terakhir yang membuat Hinata terkejut adalah sinar yang keluar dari kanvas itu saat lukisan itu sudah berwarna sepenuhnya. Dan... seorang pemuda yang keluar dari lukisan itu?

Hinata merasakan kakinya lemas dan tak mampu berdiri. Di depannya, berdiri sesosok pemuda yang sama dengan yang ada di lukisan itu. Menatap dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"A-aku kembali hidup?!" Lirih pemuda itu sekilas tak percaya.

"A.. apanya yang hidup? Siapa kau?!"

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

1 : kuas yang dibuat oleh Jepang dengan bulu domba yang begitu halus.

2 : kuas yang berbentuk diagonal mirip dengan _roundbrush_ (kuas berbentuk bulat dan ujung kuas saat basah dapat membuat garis yang tebal dan halus)

3 : kuas yang berambut begitu pendek dan tidak akan melekuk saat menulis titik kecil.

4 : kuas yang dapat menggambar apapun yang membutuhkan garis tipis seperti rumput.

 **\- fuerly darkmist -**

 **Maaf jika ceritanya masih buruk, aku newbie. Mohon bimbingannya.**

 **! 23:45 !**


End file.
